The Marauders And Me
by Slytherins Are Awesome
Summary: A story set in the Marauders Era, about a girl called Lucy Fielder. Many people know her as the fifth Marauder.


A/N: This story won't follow canon. Sorry 'bout that!

Lucy Fielder walked onto the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to her parents. She looked inside each compartment for an empty one, and thankfully she found one. Walking into it, she sighed and sat down. Pulling out her Transfiguration textbook, she looked at it, but couldn't focus. Lucy's head was too filled with thoughts to concentrate on anything. She couldn't believe that she was going to Hogwarts. Lucy had only found out about it a few months ago, and she thought someone was pranking her. But someone called Professor McGonagall had taken her to a place called Diagon Alley, and she had bought a wand, spellbooks and a cauldron. And somehow she had walked through a brick wall and ended up in a place called Platform 9 3/4.

Lucy was lost in her thoughts, but someone interrupted them. A knock on the compartment door, and it slid open. Lucy looked up, and a handsome boy was looking down at her.

"Hello. Is it alright if I sit here?" he said.  
"Of course" Lucy replied. The boy grinned at her, then walked to the seat opposite.  
"I'm James Potter"  
"I'm Lucy Fielder"  
"What blood-status are you?" James enquired. Lucy didn't really know.  
"Well, my parents aren't magic-"  
"That means you're Muggle-Born!" James interrupted. "I'm Pure-Blood. That means both my parents are magical" he said, answering Lucy's questioning look.

"Does it matter, me being Muggle-Born?" Lucy asked. That had been what was worrying her.  
"Umm..." James didn't really want to answer her.  
"Please, be honest"  
"Okay then. There are some families, like the Black's, who are Pure-Bloods way back, and they don't really like Muggles and Muggle-Borns. And there are families like mine, the Potter's, and although we are Pure-Bloods, we like Muggles and Muggle-Borns. Some people call us Blood-Traitors, but we couldn't care less" He answered.

Lucy nodded after James had told her all that. She was just about to reply, when there was another knock on the compartment door. Both of them looked up at once.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The friendly witch said. James and Lucy jumped up at once. Lucy stared in awe at the immense load on the trolley. James pointed for her to go first. Lucy, however, shook her head.

"You go first; I don't know any of these sweets."  
"Muggle-Born, dear?" The elder witch asked. Lucy nodded.

James ordered what looked like some of everything. Lucy didn't know what to get, so she just asked for a few different sweets. Thanking the trolley witch, she followed James back into the compartment.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, holding up a box. James looked up, and said:  
"Oh, that's Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Be careful with those, they _mean _every flavour. You can get the usual, and you can get Bogey flavour, Vomit flavour, Earwax flavour, oh yeah, and Snail flavour." Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What about these?"  
"Chocolate Frogs. You get cards in them as well, most people collect them,"

Lucy opened it, and for once, the frog stood still. She pulled out the card underneath, and:  
"I got Dumbledore!"

James laughed.  
"I have had about five hundred chocolate frogs in my life, and everyone of them has been Dumbledore!"

Lucy laughed as well.  
"What a coincidence!"  
"I know, right!"  
"Here, do you want one of my frogs? You might get something different for once!" Lucy said, throwing one at James. He caught it and said:  
"Are you sure? Thanks!" he opened it, and got the biggest shock of his life.  
"I got Merlin!" Lucy laughed.  
"Better write this date on your calendar!"

The two best friends laughed and talked for the rest of the journey. As they drew nearer to Hogwarts, they put on their robes. Of course, they peeked when the other was getting changed. They left their luggage on the train, and walked to a boat together.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Lucy asked a girl with long, red hair, and a boy with long, black hair.

A/N: So they meet Lily and Severus! Next chapter they will meet the other Gryffindors. Oh yeah, about updating, sorry, I don't know when I will next update. I can't stick to a specific day for updating.


End file.
